


[授权翻译]Slow Beginnings/漫长的启航

by kiy900



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Mission Fic, Slow Build, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>击败纳拉达号后，史巴克决定留在进取号上，他和寇克必须要学会齐心协力。他们之间的友谊在五年任务期间得到了升华。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391389) by [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/pseuds/awarrington). 



> Many thanks to Awarrington for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is:http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92429
> 
> 非常感谢作者Awarrington写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92429
> 
> 译名表：  
> James T. Kirk=詹姆斯·T·寇克 Spock=史巴克 Nyota Uhura=娜尤塔·乌乎拉  
> Leonard McCoy=莱昂纳德·麦考伊 Pavel Chekov=帕维尔·契柯夫 Hikaru Sulu=苏鲁光  
> Montgomery "Scotty" Scott =蒙哥马利·史考特，“史考迪”

星历2258.10

太迟了，甚至是在史巴克意识到自己不小心误读了这份文件之前，里面的信息就已经烧录进了他的记忆。

舰长早前交给他的这块PADD理应只载有工作上的文件——报告书、预算总汇表、使用申请书，诸如此类——但显然，他还使用同一块PADD打开私人文档，并意外未能关闭其中的一份。文档开头提及了他的名字似乎令问题变得更加棘手，因为他知道自己无法把无意间阅读到的信息从长期记忆中清除。

上述所说的那份文档是一份清单——一份显而易见是寇克舰长近期写下的清单，列出的都是他希望在三十岁生日前完成的事项。清单上的第一项是 **和史巴克做爱。**

史巴克想要忘记，那是因为这——尽管是无意之为——实属侵犯隐私，但他发觉自己没法就这样忘掉。最大的原因之一是他对清单感到了好奇。不管怎样，与他有关的项目（写上了他本人的名字）是列在第一条上的（虽然他认识到没有任何证据显示这些条目经过排名或按一定顺序排列）。

如果史巴克是人类，那么自己榜上有名并且还排在一个暗示了寇克野心的序位上这件事非常有可能会惹怒他。然而，史巴克是名瓦肯人，因此并不感到愤怒，甚至也没有觉得不高兴。这并不是说他没觉得寇克自大幼稚同时乐观得不切实际。考虑到他们的五年任务才进行了两个星期，史巴克只能盼望他的舰长能——用一个非常恰当的英语词汇来表达就是——成熟起来。

虽然他或许不能忘记自己看到了什么，他却绝对能选择不去思考。他运用起所有瓦肯人自幼学习的自控力，将注意力转向了自己的工作，开始检查各份报告和行动汇报，签署剩下的文件。


	2. 1

星历 2259.1

执行任务三个月后，舰长与派克将军进行了协商允许他们在维格力星球上放三天登陆假，让舰桥小组兴奋的是假期正好包括了契柯夫少尉的十八岁生日。史巴克并没有把自己算在兴奋的那拨人里，因为兴奋这种情感对他来说实在陌生。

“拜托，史巴克，你肯定明白这对帕维尔来说有多重要的，”乌乎拉等两个人回到史巴克舱房独处后劈头就说。她不太满意他表示想在快到来的登陆假期间留在舰上。

“娜尤塔，毫无疑问你清楚瓦肯人没有定下正式的成年年龄。成年的判断基准在于行为而非岁数。瓦肯人唯一也许会选择执行的仪式是在七岁，一旦仪式成功就会结成联系。尽管我认识到契柯夫少尉的地球法律地位将要变为成人，但在学院期间我对该仪式的接触有限，不足以令我产生参与的意愿。”

乌乎拉歪过头。“史巴克，十八岁生日并没有什么特殊仪式。大家会特别庆祝，但通常是和他们的密友和家人。在这里，”她张开双臂，史巴克想这是在暗指他们目前的所在地，“ **我们** 就是帕维尔的朋友和家人。他需要感受自己的归属——我们都需要。”

史巴克可以充分肯定乌乎拉没有意识到他本人在舰桥组中感到的孤立和疏离。这是由于他们之间的关系亲密，以及她定期鼓动他参与小组的纪念庆祝活动，比如说首月航行的成功（由舰长私底下在他的舱房主持）还有契柯夫的生辰纪念。

“我不认为契柯夫少尉把我视作朋友，鉴于我只和他度过了，”他顿住片刻默算，“8.3个非值班小时，并且都是在差不多的聚会场合。”

乌乎拉摇了摇头，执起他的手，开始用拇指抚摸他的指节。“你一定注意到他有多尊敬你，多渴望得到你的认可。难道你没有注意到每次他在脑子里做完那些了不起的计算并得到你的认同时，表情总是一瞬间就亮起来了吗？”

史巴克试着无视乌乎拉的碰触带来的感觉，集中思考她的问题。他回想起18次类似场合，既然乌乎拉这么一提，他记起每次契柯夫转向科学操作台等待他的答复时看起来都有点提心吊胆，而一旦他表示年轻的领航员计算无误后对方会露出非常大的笑容。尽管这并不是他理解中的友谊概念，他接受乌乎拉的主张。

“非常好，我会出席的。”

他的屈服赢得了一个拥抱，昭示了更进一步的亲密接触。

+

在学院早期，史巴克曾受同学劝说访问了旧金山的几间夜总会。音乐声震耳，人们必须大声嚷嚷盖过音量才能沟通，各种嘈杂的声音汇集在一起令听觉敏感的他十分不适进而停止了参与。到目前为止，没有任何事能使他回心转意。

除了非人类的客人比例很高外，位于维格力之乐公园主干带上的性感猫咪俱乐部和史巴克在地球上造访过的夜总会气氛没有什么两样。宽阔的矩形舞池上地板各色灯光不停地变换，舞池一侧是吧台，桌子和包间占据了剩下的两侧。大部分舰桥和其他高级部门的成员都在人堆各处随着音乐摇摆，而他和寇克还有契柯夫坐在大包间里。尽管乌乎拉多次怂恿他和她一起下舞池，她的劝说是失败的。

晚上早些时候他们一起在附近的餐厅里吃了晚餐，过得颇为开心。他们在那里向契柯夫敬酒祝贺他迈入了生命中的第十八年，接着苏鲁坚持年轻的领航员要‘润润喉’（乌乎拉悄悄对他解释这是喝酒的意思）庆祝成年让对方红了脸。

在苏鲁发表评论的2.6个小时之后，史巴克非常怀疑契柯夫是否独自站立——且不论有无这个必要，因为他在一旁看着舰长和领航员开展了一次斗酒活动（寇克早些时候对他解释斗酒的目标是要喝到一方倒下来为止，而史巴克和醉汉打交道的时间长得足以让他直接理解词语的意思）。

“酒精对你不起作用实在是太可惜了，史巴克。你这是没了乐趣啊。”寇克笑得很灿烂，他的话听起来有点黏黏呼呼的。

“我可以向你保证，舰长，这和你说的‘乐趣’差远了。为了让自己昏迷这单一目标吸收酒精是十分不符合逻辑的。”

“我知道你不明白，我想你只有当个不符合逻辑的人类才会懂。”寇克朝着他微笑，笑容带着史巴克少见的暖意。这是他不设防时的舰长，下了班放松身心再加上大量的伏特加助阵。15个空杯子在他们面前排成一列，史巴克估算这约等于0.7升。

“如你所说。”史巴克同意道。坐在他旁边的契柯夫摇来晃去，肩膀不停地撞上来。

“准备好再来一杯了，帕维尔？”

“我随时都可以，吉姆。”契柯夫回答，举起一满杯，“我小时候妈妈都是用伏特加代替牛奶的。”

寇克咧嘴一笑举起自己的杯子。“Za zdorovi'eh!(致健康！)”他和每一回一样大喊，一饮而尽后把空杯子砸向桌面。

“Za zdorovi'eh! (致健康！)”契柯夫应和，他的声音已经没有之前有力了。他再次摇晃起来，差点就一头栽下去了，史巴克不得不托他起来稳住他的身体。

史巴克不确定为什么这两个人向着健康祝酒而行为恰恰相反。“我相信契柯夫少尉已经喝够了，舰长。”

“不行！”寇克抗议道，“没人可以中途退出，除非只剩下一个人站着……或者就现在来说是坐着。”

“我相信契柯夫现在‘坐着’的唯一原因是我在扶着他。”史巴克迅速朝舞池看了一眼思考麦考伊在哪里，他肯定不会继续放任这不负责任的行为。

“我脚得……我脚得……”契柯夫咕哝，接着整个人瘫倒在史巴克身上。

“好耶！”寇克站起来朝天挥拳欢呼。没过一会儿就带着大大的笑容重重地坐回来。“哇喔，刚刚整个俱乐部都他妈斜过来了。”

史巴克只分神匆匆瞥了一眼舰长，站起来小心地放契柯夫躺在长靠背椅上。“我去寻找麦考伊医生。”

五分钟以后，四个人都准备好了传送上舰。史巴克向娜尤塔保证她不需要陪同他离开，坚持让她继续在俱乐部里游玩。从没花多少力气就说服成功来看，她也是这样想的。

契柯夫骨架偏小意味着史巴克不需要费多少力气就能带着他走过进取号空荡的长廊来到医务室。要是麦考伊对斗酒有什么意见的话，看他已经为昏迷的领航员准备好生化床的样子他是把话都憋在了心里。只能勉强自己走的寇克缩在一边重重地靠在隔离壁上。

“把他放在这就好。”医生说道，指了指床，“让他侧躺，免得他要吐。”

史巴克非常欣慰他们回船的途中契柯夫没有呕吐。

“他不会有事的吧，老骨头？”寇克问道，口齿不清。

“不用你费神，”麦考伊怒气冲冲地说，用无针注射器在昏迷的契柯夫脖子上打了一针，“他还没到酒精中毒的地步。”他在寇克身上挥了挥三录仪，摇了摇头，“给我过来，你也得打上一针。”

“我还想回下面——”寇克开始抗议。

“等你死了再说。你的血液酒精浓度达到0.29%，而你通常喝到0.3%就晕过去了。你哪都不准去。”

寇克深呼吸，接着迈着不稳当的步伐走向医生，脸上的表情带着一丝恐惧。史巴克从来没有在舰长的脸上看到这种表情，就算是传送到纳拉达号的前一刻也没有，于是他饶有兴致地在一旁观看。当注射器戳下去的时候，医生的动作看起来相当没有必要地粗鲁。

“嗷！我操，老骨头！”寇克大叫，一手拍在脖子上无针注射器落下的地方。“你这是故意的吧混蛋。”

“烂人。现在把酒精睡掉。”医生命令道，“你呢。”他补充，这回手指戳向史巴克，“确保他回到房间而不是又传送到下面。”说完这些，他转了回去照顾契柯夫。

他们走进长廊步向高速电梯，寇克脸上愤愤然的表情告诉了史巴克医生的担忧是非常正确的。

“我用不着你来当我的保姆，史巴克。”

史巴克明白寇克是在生医生的气而不是自己。“确实。然而，医生要求我护送你回房，所以我应当照做。”

电梯门静静滑开，寇克按下控制面板上的按钮。“你同意老骨头的时机简直是太好了。”

“作为你的大副，确保你的安全和健康是我的职责所在。”

寇克听到这话哼了一下鼻子，门一打开就摇摇晃晃走出电梯。“即是说你之所以在这是出于职责。”

史巴克犹豫了，他辨识出这干巴巴的陈述还有另一层意思。他经常觉察不到人类行为与互动中隐藏的微妙含义。

“我的意思是，”寇克注意到他的犹豫，猜到他是不理解那句话的微妙之处，于是开口，“你不是以朋友的身份做这件事。”

史巴克花了一会儿考量这句话。从娜尤塔说的关于契柯夫的话来看，寇克非常可能把史巴克当成朋友，而他们的确是共同度过了不少非值班时间，比和领航员一起度过的还长。

“我同时是以朋友的身份站在这里的。”两个人站在寇克房间外时他肯定道。史巴克差点无意识地在句尾加上一声‘舰长’——这就和他说的正相反了——及时在最后一刻阻止了自己。尽管他的上司频繁地请他在非工作时段称呼自己为吉姆，他觉得这样随意不太自在。

舰长点了点头敲入自己的准入密码，大步了走进去。“这样的话，你可以进来。”

他径直走向复制机叫了一大杯水接着一口气喝光。“冷冻伏特加不会引起很强的宿醉，要命的是脱水。”他一边把杯子扔进循环器一边解释。

“我不能理解为什么你诱导契柯夫和你斗酒。他现在无法继续参加自己的庆祝活动了。”

寇克坐在自己的床上，一只手捋了捋头发。“他必须知道自己的极限，史巴克。我块头比他大，所以能喝更多酒……即使他从小就喝惯伏特加。”他笑着补充了最后一句。

“你这么做是为了给他上一课？”史巴克声音里的怀疑十分明显。

“你瞧，所有人……呃——绝大多数人类——人生中至少会喝到失去意识一次，通常是在他们还是青少年的时候。我们就是这样知道自己的极限的。”

虽然史巴克不能苟同，但他明白这一课。

“再说，”寇克咧嘴一笑加了一句，“从我们离开地球那天起我就一直想喝赢契柯夫啦！”

突然之间，那份史巴克在任务开始不久后无意间读到的那份寇克清单又蹦进了脑子里。第三项：喝伏特加喝赢契柯夫，这是他舰长的原话。

“我能自由发言吗？”史巴克问。

“当然，请。”

“作为这艘星舰——这艘舰队旗舰的舰长，你应当在船员面前树立起榜样。考虑考虑你今晚行为的动机，想想你在最贴近你工作的人面前建立了怎样的范例。如果你想你的船员和星际舰队认真对待你，我建议你好好思考怎样才能做到最好。也许你能考虑一下申请星际舰队的领袖课程，我相信那将会让你更加胜任舰长一职。”

“好的。谢谢你的反馈。”

史巴克不太确定寇克是在挖苦他还是真心听取了他的意见。至少他尝试过和寇克讲道理，他没法更进一步了。

“如果你不介意的话，”史巴克轻声说，“我已经履行了我的职责。晚安。”若寇克回答了什么，他也没有听见。因为他很快就迈出了房间回到走廊，走向自己没几步远的舱房。

一进到自己的房间，史巴克就开始回顾这一整个晚上。他没法理解许多引起笑声的社交互动和发言。乌乎拉两次尝试悄悄给他解释他们到底在笑什么，但史巴克拒绝了她，因为她感觉有必要向他解释这个事实令他更加感到疏离，更加觉得自己是个局外人。他不是不习惯这样的场合。他是个在瓦肯人中长大的‘混血儿’，接着在学院里又作为唯一的瓦肯人格外突出。然而他心里也有一部分渴望真正的自己，作为史巴克，能被接纳。娜尤塔目前为止是最接近的，虽然她似乎仍然无意识中对他有所期望，他无法满足的期望。

麦考伊的行为比谁都要让他困惑。医生看起来对吉姆煽动契柯夫喝到失去意识一事十分生气，但他今晚却没有任何阻止‘斗酒游戏’的动静。就好像虽然他不能同意，却能接受这件事。

至于寇克，显然他努力在至今为止的任务头三个月中与他友好共处，但他的领导能力还有待大大提高。史巴克不愿意更加信任寇克一点的障碍就是舰长时不时的幼稚行为，他还意识到另一个阻碍是他为此对寇克的低评价。他知道，如果他们要锻造另一个自己和他的舰长之间的友谊——那段定义他们彼此的友谊——改变需要他们共同的努力。


	3. 2

星历2259.2

“出于安全原因，舰长，我不能同意。”史巴克注意到史考特的身体自争辩中心后退了一步。

“安全？你以为我能在外面出什么事？”寇克问，手臂挥向隔离壁表示星舰之外。

“规定说明太空船外活动应该在——”

寇克看起来很恼火。“不要对着我引用规定，史巴克。我清楚规——”

“那么为何，”史巴克反常地打断了他，“你要如此坚持。”

寇克双手搭在臀上往前一倾拉近两人之间的距离。“因为我想。”

这是无解的——舰长又一次展现自己毫无逻辑的一面，而这是次无必要的冒险。他知道这个愿望源自于哪里——进行一次船外活动列在舰长的许愿清单之上。史巴克转向史考特寻求支持，对方耸了耸肩作为回应。轮机长自己本身就不怎么严守规定，对此他是不该惊讶的。

史巴克努力再尝试了一次。“舰长是不可替代的。按照逻辑这个任务应该交给工程师处理——”认出寇克脸上固执的表情，他没有再徒劳地继续。他的策略需要更改。“如果你一定要冒这不必要的险，那么我坚持必须有人陪同。我可以选一名安全人员，又或者我和你一起去，选择权在你手上。”

寇克睁大眼睛，接着脸上露出让人联想起医生招牌表情的怒容。“我不需要别人当我的奶妈！中校！”

 **中校。** 史巴克注意到寇克会在非正式场合称呼他为中校以提醒他两人的军阶差异。他毫无惧意，无视了舰长的话转向了轮机长。“史考特先生，我们需要在人员进出舱口F备好两套环境防护服。”

史考特犹犹豫豫地看向舰长。“长官？”

寇克摇了摇头，姿势僵硬。“在我认识的人里，史巴克是唯一和我一样固执的。我看除非他手牵手和我一起走，否则别想去了。”

“我无意牵你的手。”史巴克反驳，这如此亲密大胆的念头让他大为震惊。

“拜托，这是一种习惯说法，史巴克。”

史考特和另一个工程师陪同他们走到舱口，轮机长向他们详细说明了如何校准航行偏导仪，等他们穿好防护服后把必要的工具箱扣在两人的腰带上。

史巴克只在还留在学院的好几年前执行过一次太空船外活动，他回想起刚进入无重状态时——就像现在——的感觉是这样的飘忽不定。没有引力牵引他向下，仿佛他的身体同时在向不同的方向飘移。他能感觉到自己的刘海从额头上飞了起来，还不得不有意识地稍微控制自己的四肢。

“哇啊啊啊啊！”通讯系统传来寇克特有的嗓音，“太他妈好玩啦！”

寇克双脚轻轻一蹬，飞出了舱口，史巴克紧跟在后面，下定决心不让寇克离开他几米远。他飘近船身浮在那，看着他的舰长翻了好几个跟斗。“耶~~~~！”

看惯了舰桥屏幕投射出的星域，现在只透过头盔薄薄的一层透明铝观看感觉星星异常贴近。

他注意到有东西碰他，回过头看见寇克已经移动到了他身边。“看，那是仙女座星系。”他指向几乎在他们头顶正上方的位置。史巴克抬头顺着戴着手套的手看过去，只能在最靠近银河的地方勉强辨认出那独特的螺旋状星系。它静静地躺在数百万光年之外徐徐旋转，仿佛是哪位神灵粗心大意掷出的铁饼，接着就这样被恒久遗忘了。“再看看下面那里，你看到大麦哲伦星云了吗？”

史巴克又一次顺着望过去，勉强越过本星系的恒星找到了朦朦胧胧的斑点。他回头看寇克，被舰长如同小孩子一样着迷的表情惊讶得说不出话来，对方毫无保留的热情没有沾染上平时的愤世嫉俗。

“她真美，不是吗，史巴克？”

‘她’这个字眼让史巴克大惑不解，顺着寇克的视线看去才明白他指的是进取号。集美感与先进工程设计于一身的星舰如今是他们的家园，她的美毋庸置疑。

“是的，舰长，她很美。”

他们慢慢移动离开舱口，现在到达了主船体上方约20米处。印刻在星舰上的名字字母和某次史巴克造访南加州时瞥见的好莱坞标志一样大。史巴克转向寇克，接着发现自己收到了一个灿烂无比的笑容和拍在背上的一掌。他受力飘了出去，直到他感觉到一只手抓住了他的手减缓了向前的冲力。

“就跟你说不用你来牵我的手，”寇克说，依然笑得开怀，“我才发现是我得牵你啊！”

史巴克察觉自己的唇愉快地稍稍弯曲了起来，庆幸头盔很可能隐藏了他的轻微失控。看到他的舰长玩得这么开心，史巴克提醒寇克回到手头上的工作时几乎觉得有点遗憾。

他们用推进器来到了偏导仪处，清楚地看到了损毁情况，估计从他们在瓦肯星脱离曲速的那一刻起就损毁到了现在。从击败纳拉达号后返回地球的八个月到开始任务期间进取号经历了许多次维修。但一次性失去了这么多艘星舰使得整个星际联邦无力抵挡任何机会主义者的进犯，进取号重新服役的需要变得十分强烈，因此还有许多需要小型修理的地方仍未动工。

两个人的工作非常高效，寇克负责修理，史巴克在一边递他需要的工具。史巴克对舰长的工程知识大感惊讶，虽然有些许犹豫但他还是十分清楚正确维修到底需要用什么工具。他不该低估寇克的能力，离开地球后他的舰长在过去的五个月内多次展现了意想不到的才华，而且态度都很谦逊，和他在学院里吹牛大王的形象相差甚远。史巴克已经不是第一次在想舰长的声誉与其说是他自己行为招来的恶果，更不如说是那些嫉妒他英才的人到处散播谣言所致。

维修完成了，在返回人员进出舱口前寇克花了好几分钟‘耍一把’——他原话是这么说的——扭来扭去转圈圈翻跟斗，史巴克浮在几米外看着他。他很清楚指挥的压力有时候会沉重地压在寇克的肩膀上，发觉自己乐于纵容他的指挥官沉浸在不到几分钟的快乐之中，即使这也许并不符合逻辑。

回到重力环境时的冲劲让他的胃一阵翻滚，就和他曾经受人劝说乘坐过山车时一样。他能深深感觉到身体的沉重，特别是手臂，简直像是灌了铅。

“靠，我就讨厌这个。” 寇克说。舱门在他们身后关上，气闸室充斥着加压的嘶嘶声。“谢谢你陪我，史巴克，”他边说边解开自己的环境防护服，接着停住，抬头露出一个灿烂的笑容，“刚刚真的很开心。”

虽然史巴克绝不会向别人承认，但他非常同意。


	4. 3

星历 2259.3

“会很 **好玩** 的，史巴克。”寇克说。他们俩坐在星际舰队司令部的小简报室里。他们居然真的坐在这里本身就让史巴克觉得惊奇，他从没预料到寇克会接受他的建议去申请领袖课程。一共有八对指挥小组来这里接受训练填补瓦肯一役惨败所留下的空缺，他们是其中的一对。

他们花了三天坐在教室里上课，学习有关领导和合作的理论知识。现在他们准备要用理论来指导实践了。他们的考验之一就是协商到底适合他们的任务是什么，而寇克一点也不打算退让。“我不相信当初星际舰队设计这门课程时‘好玩’是目标之一，舰长。”

舰长眼珠一转。“我们怎么做就是什么。瞧，你也没有恐高症之类的怪毛病对吧？”

史巴克觉得这个想法简直是骇人听闻——没有一个自律的瓦肯人会有厌恶这种不合理的情绪。“当然没有。我只是在质疑攀登酋长岩如何能算作有效的团队合作。”

“我们开始之后你就知道了。来吧——他们给了我们一纸全权委任状，进行什么样的实践都行。班上一半人都决定沿海岸航行，另一半是去徒步穿越死亡谷——”

“你夸大了，”史巴克打断他，“他们——”

“是，没错，不用朝我扔数据了，史巴克。你听我说，我的方案轻松快捷，三天内就能完成。而且这独一无二，从来没人这样干过。”似乎突然想起他们之间的协商被监控的可能性基本上是100%，寇克的态度一变。“好吧。我们还有什么选择？”

史巴克很清楚为什么寇克这么坚持不懈——这是舰长的许愿清单上的第四项，也就是说，和他们现在上的领袖课程没多少关系。纵容寇克完成这个心愿，他思考，会不会是件很困难的事情。

“如你所说，我们可以使用帆船，虽然由于 **厄尔尼诺现象** 目前的风速减弱了50%，使得船用条件并不是十分可观。以我的生理条件徒步穿越死亡谷是次轻松的远足，但我不太确定你接不接受得了那里的高温。同理，从七号基地前进至南极点对我而言就不是一件易事了。”

寇克看上去似乎想说点什么，史巴克肯定和那次他放逐寇克到织女三星有关，但对方好像三思后决定闭嘴。

“我们可以在太平洋皮特科恩群岛中的亨德森岛度过两天，我相信你会称其为‘荒岛’。”

“那是你想去的？”寇克诚恳地问道。尽管他确实渴望完成自己的心愿，显然他也愿意接受史巴克的建议。这压倒一切突然让史巴克想支持他的舰长。

“那会是我的第一选择。作为素食者，我认为食物的选择会十分有限。如果你教导我登山的基础知识，我愿意接受你的选择。”

真挚耀眼的笑容点亮了寇克整张脸。“你一定会喜欢的！”他保证道。尽管史巴克不是那么乐观，他已经决心尽最大可能运用这次机会和舰长建立一段更加紧密的工作关系。

他们选择了从‘大鼻子’上去，这条线路前人已经攀登过了无数次，留下了大量的资料可供史巴克阅读学习他需要的知识。

史巴克力气过人令攀爬变得很轻松，而且他仔细听寇克的指示，一边前进一边学习。这条线路划分成了数十个绳距，每段的难度都不同，有些绳距需要进行自由攀岩。第十段绳距还要通过一段‘烟囱’，在一段宽裂缝中灵活前进之余还要保证他们的背包不会勾住突起的岩石。

第一夜他们是在 **酋长台** 上过的，那是岩壁上突出的一块狭窄的石头，能让他们平躺下来休息——众人评价这是攀岩中‘最佳的搭帐点’。他们的食物是轻便的能量棒，就着果汁和水咽了下去。能量棒大多没什么味道，但很快能产生饱腹感。

“到目前为止你觉得怎么样？”寇克问道。他看起来有点累，史巴克想，但有一定程度上的满足感。

“我的力气较大，因此我想不是那么费力。然而作为一个初学者，我认为我不能每次都辨认出最有效的路径，导致运用了过多的能量，无法发挥我全部的优势。尽管如此，我还是从这项运动中获得了一定的益处。”

“你在享受，”寇克微笑着这样理解，“看，我就知道你会！”

史巴克没有否认，允许自己的嘴角愉快地微微上扬，令寇克的笑容变大。

他们各自爬回了绑在岩面的睡袋里，头并头躺在狭长的突起岩上。这个地方是史巴克一生中最不寻常的过夜地点，经过一天累人的攀岩，他睡得比想象中要更久。

第二天早上，曙光刚刚破晓他就醒了。空气寒冷，他小心翼翼地爬出睡袋。

“饿了？”寇克一边问一边在背包里翻找，然后掏出更多的能量棒还有自己的牙刷。史巴克照做，接着他们两个一起刷了牙，用掉了一点饮用水最后才开始吃东西。

“你的睡眠质量令人满意吗，舰长？”史巴克吞掉第一口干粮之后问道。

“还好，我昨晚到这里的时候就挺累了，”寇克扭了一扭，做了个苦脸，“有些地方痛，我都不知道那些部位有肌肉。”寇克拉出一个保温瓶，递了过去给史巴克，“这里有些热草药茶——我想晚上睡觉那么冷你起床的时候也许需要。”

史巴克对寇克的细心大为惊讶，他知道舰长自己对茶兴趣不是太大。虽然知道是这样，史巴克还是主动问舰长要不要来一些，不过寇克喝了一大口大水瓶里的水微笑着婉拒了。

等他们把东西打包好之后，寇克有点局促地看了他一眼。“动身之前还有一件事要做。如厕。”史巴克知道这三天他们总归是要解决生理问题的，他们为此各自都带了‘高尾管’【poop tube/高尾管，登山时放置排遗的器具】。虽然缺乏隐私不太自在，但是舰长实事求是的态度让事情好办得多。就这一点而言，史巴克发觉自己庆幸这次一起来探险的是寇克而不是乌乎拉。

接下来要攀登的地方又称之为‘德州片’，史巴克发现自己前一天受到的教训让攀岩变得更轻松了些。寇克先前告诫过他‘国王摆荡’的问题，渡过那里要用绳子穿过一个岩钩，接着侧向摆荡两次才能到达下一个攀登地段。史巴克认真仔细地看了寇克如何行动，无惊无险地完成了摆荡。

“你做得很好，史巴克。”寇克鼓励道。

他们停了下来喝水，史巴克借此机会饱览这离谷底约1500米高处的景色。将近傍晚的时候，他们到达了‘六号营’，离顶点还有不到三分之一的距离。

“我浑身都痛。”寇克说，他的背紧贴在坚硬的花岗岩上，坐在狭长的突出岩上晃动肩膀。

史巴克有些担心，这可是一次艰巨的攀登。“你明天还能完成最后一段攀登吗？”

“你也知道我这混蛋有多固执的，我不会有事的。”

史巴克天人交战了一会儿要不要提供援助。最后决定这是件合乎逻辑的事情。“舰长，也许我能为你提供一点帮助。”

“好啊，什么帮助？”

“我熟识一种指压按摩技术，相信能缓解一些肌肉上的紧张。”这里较冷因此寇克穿了两层衣服，这样做不会和他的皮肤接触。

“当然好，谢谢了。”寇克一脸感激地同意了。

史巴克在对方手臂、肩膀和背部上既按压又推拿，不过寇克发出的哼哼声就不只是尴尬了，因为那声音听起来与乌乎拉和他相连时发出的声音有几分相像。显然，舰长认为他的按摩手法还不错。

+

接下来的清晨他们开始了最后一段攀登，路程包括了著名的‘鼻悬’。经过前两天的学习，史巴克觉得这段旅程是最轻松的。刚刚过了中午他们就到达了顶峰。

“我觉得我好像征服了世界，史巴克。”寇克一边平静地说一边坐在峰顶上遥望优胜美地的群峰。

史巴克低身坐在舰长旁。他能理解这种情感——在攀岩途中他们与大自然抗争，一路上克服了种种困难和障碍，成功来之不易。

“你拯救了地球，因此你比谁都有资格宣称自己征服了她。”

寇克转向他。“你是在和我开玩笑吗，史巴克？”

他换上最严肃的表情说：“我向你保证，瓦肯人从不开玩笑。”

“也是！”寇克咧嘴大笑，“这个吗，拯救地球其实应该是大家齐心协力的结果——就像我们这次攀岩。没有你我不可能做到。”

史巴克挺怀疑这句话的真实性，但他能看到寇克说话时眼里的真诚。“我相信你低估了自己的能力。”

“你是说这次攀登，还是说平时？我的意思是，这一路上你和你的瓦肯大力至少三次救我于危难之中了。”

史巴克仔细思考了任务开始后度过的这六个月。“我的评价是指这次攀登。我相信平时的你清楚了解自己的能力。”

他们静静地坐着，欣赏壮丽的景色，初春的阳光温暖了他们的皮肤。这一次和寇克独处让他稍微进一步了解了这个认识已久的男人。他曾经怀疑这次活动——又或者是其他同事选择进行的——对他们在太空的工作能有什么用处，但作为一个团队，他们的确合作无间，各自运用自己的天赋并在对方有困难时默默伸出援手。能够相处融洽，预知彼此的行动，经常在反应过来之前就知道对方到底需要什么，这样才能造就一个好团队，这很不错。但最重要的是，他们终于学会了彼此信任。

这段时间无疑度过得非常有意义。


	5. 4

星历 2259.7

“我希望我的房间是特等客舱，舰长。”阿德莱德威斯特法伦大使在传送台上实体化后立刻就说，“我的住宿标准比较高，可不能有一点差池。”

“欢迎登舰，大使，”寇克向六位外交成员组成的大使团说，“已经为你们准备好VIP特等客舱了，威斯特法伦大使——我希望您能感到满意。”

“今晚的晚餐是几点准备好？”她问，“我的时间表很紧凑。”

“我们会在19：00用晚餐，女士。”舰长微笑着回答。

“这时间不方便，改到19：30。”

史巴克留意到另一组大使团正在星际基地的传送台上等待，但这个女人似乎未曾觉察自己耽误了别人。

“如无异议，我们可以把晚餐推迟半小时，”寇克温和地回答，看了一眼大使团其余成员。他们低声嘀咕摇了摇头表示愿意配合威斯特法伦的要求。“那就这么定了。现在如果你们不反对的话，将会有专人带领你们到舱房。我们还有五位需要传送上来。”

大使团走的时候，史巴克听到威斯特法伦在大声训斥分配给她的文书士。她确实，史巴克认定，是个有话直说的女性。他估算这位女士约三十出头，外貌出众，金色波浪般的头发长达腰部，肌肤无瑕的鹅蛋脸上一双绿眸咄咄逼人。尽管她的个子比较小，高度仅仅到达他的肩膀，但他能轻易地想象出不管她出现在多宽敞的地方，存在感都能撑满整个空间。

史巴克看着寇克熟练地和苛刻的外交官打交道，反思任务开展十个月以来舰长是如何成长得越来越称职。自领袖课程后，他们的关系发生了微妙的转变，不仅仅改善了工作关系，也让他们不当班的时候寻求彼此的陪伴，一周内至少会在主餐厅里下两次棋。

史巴克周密地安排好自己的时间，让自己一星期内也能和娜尤塔共度好几夜。她表态不是很喜欢史巴克花时间和寇克一起，但他说服了她这对他们建立融洽的关系来说是必要的。虽然还是不太情愿，她接受了他的主张。

涉及到他们之间的关系时，他和娜尤塔都十分慎重。尽管舰桥和高级部门这边都知道他们的关系，这件事也并非是人尽皆知。他们从来没有在舰上一起完整度过一夜——他们本是打算留着等到登陆假期的，但随着五年任务的开展这就变成了不可能。他们第一次离舰是在维格力星球，史巴克不得不带昏迷不醒的领航员和大醉的舰长回舰。第二次离舰返回地球两个星期，头一个星期用于参加领袖课程，后一个星期用于监督纳拉达号一战后一直仍未处理的小型损坏处进行维修。

实话说，这对史巴克而言还不是问题。因为她没办法控制自己的情绪波动，每当两个人分享任何程度的亲密他都要升起重重防护避免自己的第六感失控。若要像击败尼禄回到地球当晚那样共度整夜，他就必须整晚都维持心灵护壁，这几乎不能够让他好好休息。他在想父亲这么多年来是怎么办到的。

传送台发出嗡声，代表着第二波大使已经到达，史巴克的注意力回到了当下。转瞬之间他就认出在传送台上实体化的是他的血亲沙瑞克大使。

寇克作了一番正式的欢迎，接着转向沙瑞克大使举手做出瓦肯祝福礼。“先生，很高兴再次见到您。在我们前往陲加拉胜地的旅途中，史巴克中校会为您服务。”

“舰长，”沙瑞克回应，接着转向史巴克。“中校。这是我的副官，斯芬尔。”史巴克向斯芬尔点头致意，他以前没见过对方。他估计斯芬尔约四十来岁——比以前在父亲身边工作多年的副官要年轻太多。他发现自己收到对方阴暗的视线。“大使，斯芬尔，”他说，无视那凌厉的表情，“请随我来。”

史巴克带着宾客来到不远的高速电梯，分配给他们的特等客舱位于第四甲板。那股视线丝毫没有减弱，史巴克在思考自己是不是正在受人评估，又或者其实这只是出于好奇，就像他儿时经常会出现的一样。他的出生饱受争议，因为他是唯一一位半瓦肯人。随着瓦肯星的消亡，他衷心期待未来会发生改变，为了保证基因库之大跨种族繁衍是必须的。像斯芬尔这样的瓦肯人必须改变他们的态度接受变化，这不仅无可避免，而且对他们一族的延续十分必要。

史巴克在门前输入密码打开门锁后站到一边，让他父亲和斯芬尔先行进入。他向右边的两扇门示意说：“我相信你们会发现住处十分舒适。共用的盥洗室在两间睡房之间。我会在19：25回来，护送你们前去就餐。”

“得到你的服务，我们不胜荣幸。”沙瑞克平静地说。斯芬尔保持沉默。

+

史巴克是和外交工作人员一起长大的，他知道他们并不是经常在日常生活中运用自己的外交技能。和沙瑞克以及斯芬尔一起进入高级船员餐室之后，他发现威斯特法伦大使在一角围攻寇克，声音拔高。他本能想立刻前去协助，但为了进一步了解冲突为何而起他还是忍住了。

“女士，在前往陲加拉胜地的这三天内，每位大使都有机会坐上舰长那一桌。我希望您能理解——”

“不，我不理解！”她反驳，双手交叠在胸前，“今晚我就想坐在这里。”

“大使，”乌乎拉插了进来，“安排坐席的是我，而——”

女人矛头一转指向乌乎拉。“噢，那就是你的错了。你到底是怎么想的？”

他不假思索向前迈去，紧紧站在乌乎拉身旁。她趁着寇克把大使的注意力吸引回自己身上的空档迅速向他抛去一个感激的表情。

“如果您想要的话我们可以重新安排席位，但如果您今天要坐在这，那就意味着明天就会坐在别桌上了。”

“行，行。照办就是。”她命令道。

乌乎拉转向史巴克。“现在我得决定她要和谁换位置了。”

史巴克看了看名牌。“斯芬尔。”他小声建议。位置的交换迅速谨慎，各位外交使客在就座之前享用开胃酒和餐前拼盘。

没过多久史巴克就明白这场闹剧是怎么一回事了。威斯特法伦大使展现了对沙瑞克非同一般的兴趣。一开始他以为这是由于话题有关他们即将参与的会议，但当他看到对方第三次不恰当地碰触自己父亲后，他意识到了这位女士十有八九是受到了父亲的吸引。尽管沙瑞克显然没有回应，他还是觉得有什么在胃里一绞。

他们被请入座，圆桌上共有六个席位。史巴克坐在寇克正对面，沙瑞克和威斯特法伦坐在他的右边，一名安多利人和参宿七星人坐在他的左边。她的碰触没有停止，甚至更加胆大地伸手碰沙瑞克拿叉子的手。

“女士，”沙瑞克终于说道，“您要知道作为一名瓦肯人，我能通过接触进行心灵感应。我请您停止与我肢体接触。”

威斯特法伦看起来对这敷衍的请求大为震惊。“十分抱歉，沙瑞克大使。我无意冒犯。”

“没关系。”

史巴克确定寇克看他的时候舰长明白了这是怎么回事，仿佛两人进行了一场无声的交谈。看到他的舰长运用自己的魅力和加倍的挑逗捕捉威斯特法伦的兴趣将她的注意力从沙瑞克引到自己身上，不得不说史巴克多少有些肃然起敬，考虑到寇克要应付的是谁。让史巴克大松一口气——而且他承认非常有可能沙瑞克也一样——的是，寇克的计划奏效了，她姿势一变更朝向舰长，几乎完全无视了坐在她身旁的年长瓦肯人。

+

三日后在传送室内，史巴克站在舰长身旁，他刚刚目送父亲离开了。他设法抽出些时间和父亲团聚，但几乎没有和斯芬尔说过话。那位瓦肯人对待他的方式非常典型，他再一次认识到尽管他们一直在大谈‘IDIC’【Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations的缩写，即是“无限组合派生无限可能”】，自身却几乎不进行实践。讽刺的是，接纳了他本身的却正是天生成见多多的人类。

威斯特法伦大使气势汹汹地进来了，分配给她的文书士紧跟在她身后，看起来稍微有些慌乱。她走近时寇克鞠躬，牵起她的手献上一吻。“女士，有您登舰实在是一大乐事。”他说道，脸上带着史巴克认为是迷人的笑容。

“你真是一位非常令人满意的东道主，舰长。我希望我们不久之后还能再见面。”

一等到所有宾客都传送至陲加拉胜地，寇克就径直返回舰桥。“哎哟，必须在那唧唧歪歪我真是受不了了，”史考特抱怨道。“谢天谢地我要回到我家小盆与那边了。”他又添了一句，接着走了。

传送室的人都走了，乌乎拉转向史巴克。“天哪，寇克就不能把老二好好关在裤子里一次吗？”她一边大步走向高速电梯一边问。

“你是指他和威斯特法伦大使的联系？”他们一边迈进高速电梯他一边问个清楚。

“是啊。他真是狗急跳墙了才会挑她。”

史巴克正准备纠正她的推断，但到达舰桥的电梯已经打开了门，船员们都在准备离开环绕轨道。史巴克知道乌乎拉和寇克不是在良好的环境下认识的，而他们在学院里的那些年来舰长一直锲而不舍地试图劝说娜尤塔和他上床，这并没有让她倾心过。这些看法根深蒂固，令她总是盯着寇克那些和她偏见相符的行为。光是告诉她真相是不够的，她必须亲身感受才行。发现自己陷进了这个不稳定的三角之中让他觉得有点不舒服。他唯一能寄望的就是，经过时间的流逝，娜尤塔能自己改变对寇克的态度，但除非他的舰长的行为变得更加成熟，否则那都是不可能的。

等到他们的轮班结束，史巴克提议下一盘棋，但寇克婉拒了，直到这一刻他才注意到舰长看起来有多累多憔悴。他们到了寇克的房间前，史巴克犹豫了一阵，接着做了个决定。

“我能私底下和你说几句话吗，舰长？”

寇克只是点点头，打开了房间的门。

“想喝点什么吗？”寇克问他，脱下了他的制服衬衫。

史巴克停在房间中央，然后切换成稍息的站姿。“不用了，谢谢。你已经累了，我不希望打扰你太久。”

寇克一把跌坐进沙发，开始脱靴子。“继续，”寇克鼓励道。

“为了你把风趣的威斯特法伦大使的注意力从我父亲身上引开这一事，我想向你表达我的感激之情。”

寇克苦笑。“她可真是了不得啊，是不是？这可是一次全新的体验，但说认真的，她是累惨我了！”

这句话蕴含的信息比史巴克了解的还多。“沙瑞克还在为我母亲悲伤——大使对他不必要的注意是十分……令人苦恼的。”

寇克侧过头。“苦恼？谁？你还是你爸？”

这需要一定程度的分享精神才能作出诚实的回答，他们之间还未出现过。“我们都是，”他平静地说，“晚安，舰长。”说完，他转身离开。

 **一次全新的体验** ，他想。啊，对，他一边想一边回忆起寇克的愿望清单。第七项是“操一个大使”。

虽然这出现在舰长的清单上，但考虑到寇克未来几年内可能接触到的外交使节人数，他极有可能寻找到一位性格更加吸引人的人选完成这一项愿望。确实，他在威斯特法伦显示出对沙瑞克的兴趣之前对这位女士完全没有任何表示。这的确是十分无私的行为，而史巴克想感谢寇克的地方太多了。


	6. 5

星历 2260.2

“这真不是银河系里最舒适的地方。”寇克说，视线扫过吧台鱼龙混杂的人群。

“确实不是，”史巴克同意道，“我相信这就是联邦的星际基地和独立空间站的区别。”

“威士忌难喝死了，”寇克苦着脸补充，“还掺了水。”

史巴克不是很肯定自己为什么在这里。寇克坚持要访问空间站‘看看那里有什么’，而清楚那地方往好的方面想是充满了流浪者、往坏的方面想都是罪犯的史巴克坚决不准他单独出行。

“要让非联邦的技师进行修理史考迪都快抓狂了。要是他们的水平都跟这里的人一样，那我就没什么好说了。”

“左舷引擎的损坏十分严重，我们别无选择。” 史巴克指出。击败了袭击他们的猎户座贩奴船后，他们是靠着脉冲引擎慢慢移动至空间站的。在制停了贩奴船以及对方船上的武器后，他们设法在海盗们按下自毁按钮前把对方船上34名生体‘货物’传送到进取号上。为了传送他们解除了进取号的防护罩，导致后面发生的爆炸严重损坏了星舰的推进系统。

“你知道，盖拉来过，代表他们一族正式为这次袭击道歉。史考迪说她感觉自己的族人让她失望了。”

盖拉是瓦肯惨败的少数幸存者之一，被发现时她和另外三名法拉加号的船员一起乘搭一艘逃生舱。乌乎拉收到这个消息的时候哭了出来。她的行为让他十分困惑——因为她的室友还活着，而他是将泪水与难过和悲伤联系在一起的。当她解释‘喜悦的泪水’这一概念时，他独自在思索自己要怎么才能分辨其中的不同。

“那些贩奴者非常恶劣，”史巴克指出，“而且行为触犯了猎户座法律。更应该说——”

“什么臭味？啊，原来是詹姆斯•T•寇克还有他的瓦肯小宠物啊。”

史巴克的话说到一半停住了，转身发现自己和两个克林贡人面对面。不需要看他就能感觉到寇克也转了过身，在他身边骤然警觉了起来。

“寇克看起来比他在视频广播里的要矮多了，对不对，卡拉奥？”

史巴克的视线没有离开克林贡人，一只手放在寇克的臂上意欲叫他忍耐，他知道寇克已经准备好大打一场了。

“怕得不敢打架啦？”卡拉奥问，“你们就没有一个有那胆量和我们干架？”

“我们和平而来，”寇克回答，虽然史巴克可以透过他的肢体语言轻易地分辨出其实恰恰相反。

“是吗，寇克？”卡拉奥几乎是呸了一声，“你就为这个击毁了猎户座船只？”

“他们不加警告就袭击我们然后自毁，”寇克纠正他，“而且他们还贩卖奴隶。”

“那些奴隶是要运往帝国的。帝国付钱买下了那些奴隶。是你偷了那些奴隶。”

史巴克知道一场打斗是无可避免的了。他面临的问题是，掏出他的通讯器请求支援的行动很有可能会触发战斗。

“这里是联邦领域，而贩卖奴隶是违法的，”寇克指出，虽然他的声音很平静，但史巴克能听出其中的锋芒。“大部分的受害者都是联邦公民，这就构成了对联邦的攻击，也就是侵略行为，也许会引发战争。你们是表示你们要为此负责？”

寇克说的是实话，只是有些夸大。尽管如此，因为这个空间站是独立地带，史巴克清楚他们几乎是没有什么能做的。两个克林贡人也明白这个道理，他们非常有可能是丢了货物满腔怒火一心来找碴。

“随便你，”卡拉奥回答，“你和你那小破船在这里什么也干不了。”

挥出第一拳的是寇克，史巴克真不该感到惊讶，他这一拳的威力打得卡拉奥蹒跚后退。另一名克林贡人不是瓦肯人力气的对手，一声闷响对手的身体就撞上了附近的一堵墙。那名两眼发晕的克林贡人试图站起来，史巴克走了过去，在正确的穴位上一掐就让对方晕死了过去。他这边的战斗结束得如此之快，可谓是虎头蛇尾。

史巴克转身发现寇克和卡拉奥堪称势均力敌，于是思想斗争要不要前去协助。从这十八个月和舰长共事所知，他发觉其实自己已经得出答案。除非寇克遇到生命危险，否则他都不会干涉。

酒吧的顾客都退开了让出地方给人类和克林贡人打架，并在一边呐喊欢呼仿佛这是助兴节目。从他的个人经验得知寇克是个不错的战士。他的舰长不仅徒手战斗了得，而且两人还至少一个月抽时间练习对战，寇克学习了不少有用的战斗技巧对付那些力气超人的家伙。史巴克身上时不时出现的淤青就是指导成效的最好证明。

卡拉奥动作比寇克更慢更狼狈，就正是此故，除去他庞大得多的身形，成了他的败因。同时，看寇克攻击卡拉奥的特定身体部位，也很有可能是因为他外星生物学课上有认真听讲。三分钟后，第二名克林贡人晕死过去了。

尽管他们传送回舰时寇克身上带着些擦伤和淤青，他看起来很快活。史考迪忙着维修，所以迎接他们的是位初级传送人员，对方在看到寇克浑身是伤的样子瞪大了眼睛。

“我还是避开老骨头的好。要是让他看到我这副样子他还不得杀了我。”寇克边说边咧嘴笑，用手背擦了擦嘴角的血。

他们一起走向高速电梯。“我表示十分怀疑，舰长。从我的观察得出他通常是要让你活下去的人。”

寇克在电梯控制板拍下他们居住的那一层甲板，露出灿烂的笑容。“我不过就是下去喝杯酒，这我还是没能避开麻烦。等他发现，我会告诉他我没去是因为医疗舱挤满了我们传过来的人，我不想让他停下来治疗我。”

他们沉默地乘电梯，史巴克一路在思考寇克令人费解不已的行为。当他们迈出电梯径直走向舱房时他把自己的迷惑说出口。“考虑到你所受的伤，我不明白为何你看起来如此精神奕奕。”

他们停在了寇克门口，寇克输入自己的密码。“我很开心，史巴克，是因为我把一个克林贡人打得落花流水。”说完，他拍了拍史巴克的手臂走进了自己的房间。

‘把一个克林贡人打得落花流水’在寇克的清单里位列第四。

在古代瓦肯，与其说他和寇克是战士，更不如说他们会被称为护盾手，宣誓会互相保护彼此。虽然不符合逻辑，但他的直觉决定给寇克空间，而他确实是对的。如果他插手弄晕那个克林贡人，舰长是不会感谢他的。那是寇克的战斗，是他必须面对的战斗。他接下来的兴高采烈和胜利感让这些小伤完全值回票价，更不用说这次大胜带来的强烈自信了。这重要的一课不仅让他加深了自己对舰长心理的理解，同时也令他不可低估寇克的能力。


	7. 6

星历 2261.1

乌乎拉坐在史巴克的舱房里，泪水静静地滑下她的脸庞。史巴克真希望自己能安慰她，但他感觉到她想要保持距离。如果能说实话，他会承认自己感觉稍微松了口气，因为在她体内激荡的情感是那么的强烈。乌乎拉在为自己的母亲悲痛，她刚刚得知母亲患上了不可治愈的疾病快要死去，已经时日无多。史巴克不安地察觉到她的悲伤快要激发他仍无法释怀的丧母之痛。

他所能做的只有陪她坐着。不知为何感觉仍然不够。

第二天，寇克把史巴克叫到了自己舱房。

“我想和你私底下谈谈。”寇克等门在身后关上就说。

“长官？”史巴克不明白他的舰长在说什么。

“我们必须得找个方法送乌乎拉回地球，嗯？我一直在想要怎么办到。”

“舰长，我们正在航向御夫座γ六星，我们航行的方向正在远离太阳系。”

“没错。但我们离新瓦肯的航程只有一天，那里总是有来往地球的航班。”

他们的时间表很紧迫，无法再延误一天。寇克必须明白。“舰长——”

寇克抬起手截住了他的话。“不要叫舰长——这是私底下的谈话，记得吗。这里只有史巴克和吉姆，一个朋友想知道要怎么帮助自己朋友的女友。”

“吉姆，”这是他第一次用名字称呼他的舰长，寇克耀眼的笑容告诉他对方也知道这一点。“我想不出要怎么在星际舰队不知情下让航向转向新瓦肯，也不知道如果要按照原计划到达御夫座γ星的话我们要怎么追回转向必须花费的时间。”

寇克微笑。“老骨头认为你患上哥利安流感病倒了。”

“我——”史巴克止住了自己下意识的否认。“我认为医生的判断是正确的。”

“对。他认为你需要到新瓦肯看一位治疗师，因为流感损坏了你的心灵感应能力，有可能致命。”

“确实，新瓦肯有许多治疗师可以确诊并迅速治疗。”

“有多迅速？”寇克咧嘴笑着问。

“几乎是立即生效，”史巴克肯定地说，知道自己脸上露出了打趣的表情，“我想你在采取这个办法之前一定已经思索过其他出路了？”

“当然，外面没有其他船只航向地球，要不她就要至少转三次机之类的。于是我想这是退而求次的最佳方案。”

“你打算怎么解释你的通讯官突然缺席？”

“嗯，这个首先，鉴于你是濒危物种的一员，星际舰队不会试图阻止我们带你到那里。接着，在航向新瓦肯途中乌乎拉接到来自地球的讯息，于是我们决定到了之后放她离舰。他们也没办法识破我们，而且实际上，要是你和她说一声，让她的家人在我们改变航向之后立刻正式通知星际舰队的话，这看起来就更完美了。”

“你的计划虽然复杂，但仍有其优点。”

他知道乌乎拉一定会非常高兴的。她对寇克的态度已经在过去的两年内逐渐软化好转。他相信这是由于他们完成指派任务的成功率很高——大部分有赖于寇克的谋略和问题解决能力以及他强大的领导力。在史巴克的辅助下，寇克的指挥开始日渐成熟。这当然也是乌乎拉看寇克目光更加友善的原因之一。

“这个计划的缺点就是，史巴克，”寇克补充道，“你必须关在房间24小时直到我们到达，不过我是不会管你想在房间里干什么的。”

史巴克松了口气，至少他能够继续处理手头上的一些科学项目。“如果你不忙，你是否愿意下一盘棋？”

寇克一脸不解。“既然我们要放下乌乎拉，你都不知道要多久才能再见她，难道你不想花点时间陪陪她吗？”

史巴克望着地板，绞尽脑汁去想要说些什么。“我会花时间陪娜尤塔，但她觉察到我……无法承受她的悲伤。我——”史巴克顿住了，不确定要如何表达自己希望能说出的话，表达他能说出口的话。

“有点太相近了吗？”寇克平静地问。

史巴克抬头望进一双敏锐的蓝眼。“是的。尽管已经过去2.4年，仍然还是太早。”这已经比他能向娜尤塔述说的更多，他不禁惊奇面对寇克这是如此出人意料的轻易出口。

“我会21：00过来，打得你满地找牙。”寇克微笑着回到原来的话题。

“我相信，”史巴克说，他的表情十分严肃，“下一句应当是，‘我倒要看你来试试’。”

寇克大笑，就正如史巴克预料那样。“你确实知道你在向吉姆•寇克挑战吧？”

+

第二天，星舰已到达环新瓦肯的预定轨道，史巴克和乌乎拉站在传送室内。

“对不起，史巴克。我知道我的悲伤太难处理了。”

他无法否认。“原因很充分。”他庄严地说。他们之间有一段怪异的距离——不仅仅是分离他们的两米物理距离，而是一种情感上的尴尬，他不知道要如何跨越。他想娜尤塔是正确的，他的疏离感是由于她无法抑制的伤感，这股伤感的力量令他无所适从，他觉得自己作为朋友和爱人都不够格。抱着这样的想法他强迫自己走上前拥抱她，每走一步都增强自己的精神护盾。

乌乎拉犹豫地伸出双臂拥住他，头靠上他的肩膀。“我会想念这个的，”她轻声告白，“我会想念 **你** 的。”

史巴克无话，于是他唯有拍拍她的背，希望这会是一种安慰的象征。他们的拥抱被传送室的开门打断，史巴克松手后退，试图无视自己为此感到的轻松。

“呃，你们要不要我等会儿再过来？”寇克说。

“不，没事——我也准备要走了。”乌乎拉说，转向他。

“我……呃……想办法给你到地球的航班席位上升了升级，”寇克解释道，“你可以享受豪华一等舱。”

史巴克知道，而他也相信娜尤塔也一样明白，这种‘升级’只可能是花费了信用点。

乌乎拉走向寇克站立的传送控制台边。“吉姆，我想谢谢你为我做的所有一切。我都不知道要怎么告诉你这对我的意义有多重。”

“嘿，乌乎拉，朋友就该这样！”寇克露出温暖的笑容说。

“娜尤塔，吉姆。我想你是时候用名字称呼我了。”

史巴克看到寇克的笑容变得更大。“真的？我可以叫你娜尤塔，你不会踢我屁股？”

一个与之呼应微小笑容出现了。“只要你不乱来。”

“这才是我的好女孩儿！”寇克咧开嘴大笑，“可不想你对我太温柔了。”

“想都别想！”她提起大大的旅行袋走向传送台，微微偏过头回答。

史巴克饶有兴致地看着他们互动，注意到乌乎拉先前垂头丧气的表情已经被她往常坚毅的表情取代。他不明白寇克到底做了什么，为什么会有如此正面的效果。再一次，他思考起人类情绪和互动的复杂性，他在想父亲是如何那样得心应手。

“我们会将你传送到新瓦肯的太空船港——出发去地球的航班几小时后就出发。保重，乌乎拉。需要呆多久就呆多久，好吗？等你准备好回来了，我们会想办法再见的。”

乌乎拉点点头，转向史巴克。她执起他的手，抬起头看他，她的眼神比刚才的要更为明亮，接着他反应过来这双眼饱含了未落的泪水。“我走之后记得别让吉姆把我这个通讯官换掉。”她微笑着说，放开了他的手，拾级走上传送台上的一点站好。

考虑到她正要离开回家目睹母亲的死亡，史巴克觉得这个发言奇怪又不合时宜。他不知道要怎么回答她的话。“放心去吧。”他只能这么说。

她抽了抽鼻子，他注意到这是强忍泪水的一项副作用。“我会的，”她轻轻地说，接着转向寇克，点点头表示她准备好了。下一刻，她消失在了耀眼的光束之中。

“你在想那个玩笑是什么意思。”寇克说，仿佛他能读取史巴克的思想。

“我感到困惑。”他承认。

“这是一种防御机制，当我们的感情太过强烈，而不知为何我们不想承认或是向周围的人发泄的时候，我们会退缩到幽默里。这能让人放松。”

史巴克能马上回忆起寇克至少六次不合时宜地在紧张场合上说玩笑话，想起在他身边的人都笑了出来。这么一思考，当时的紧张感确实是消散了。他意识到这是寇克保持船员以最佳效率工作的一种极其有效的方法，不管那是在何种情况之下。

面对纳拉达危机的时候，他曾经感觉到寇克觉得他说的话很有趣，如今一想，尽管他不是有意要发挥幽默感——虽然他的舰长是这么理解的——但也驱散了紧张感。有意思，他想。

“我想越早传送你下去，你就能越早回来，”寇克说，打断了史巴克的思考，“真可惜你爸不在。”

“确实。我和治疗师希拉预约了十三标准分钟的疗程。”

“十三？不是十也不是十五？”

“我相信他不需要那么多时间就能诊断我已经可以复职，”史巴克回答，“就算我父亲在殖民地，我也不会推迟开船时间去拜访他。我们已经落后时间表19.3小时了。”

“有时候私事必须先于公务，史巴克，”寇克说道，史巴克毫不费力地辨识出这句直白的话背后蕴藏的含义。

“你付费升级席位实在是极为慷慨之举，”史巴克说，想要寇克明白他知道对方做的事。那是件十分体贴的事，连他自己都没有考虑到。

“娜尤塔是朋友，对朋友就该这样。”寇克回答，看起来有点不好意思。“再说，”他咧嘴大笑补充，“我还有什么地方能花辛苦赚回来的点数？”

史巴克在想舰长为什么看起来有点尴尬。他应该也知道明眼人很容易就能看出真相。他接着又想起娜尤塔什么都没说，尽管她肯定也是知道的。也许这种情况下就应该装作什么也不知道。

“我想你等娜尤塔允许你叫她的名字已经相当长一段时间了。”他说道，改变了话题。这又是寇克愿望清单里的一项。

“六年半了。我猜耐心总会有回报的——但你可千万别告诉老骨头我说过这话啊，要不然他肯定得拽我到医疗舱检查脑袋！”

寇克的脾气确实是容易冲动，史巴克一边在传送台上站好一边想。“我会守口如瓶。”他说，允许自己的唇角微微翘起。

他在消失前最后看到的是寇克的耀眼笑容，他在心里承认能让舰长产生这样的反应，自己多少感到了高兴。

+

乌乎拉离开了四个星期，史巴克发现自己想念她的陪伴。她回来之后，她正如他所想的那样低落，而且依然沉浸在悲伤之中。他所没有预料到的是，她告诉他她想结束他们的关系。

“我不明白你的理由。”

他看着乌乎拉执起他的手，她的悲伤突然一涌而入，他无法制止自己因为冲击而缩了缩手。“这就是为什么，史巴克。我知道我还在伤心，所以我的情绪比平时更激动，更不受控制。我认识你之后，你一直都在为我薄弱的情绪控制力苦恼。这就是为什么我们很少一起过夜——对你来说就是太过激烈了，是吧？”

她放开了他的手，他暗自松了口气点点头。他无法否认乌乎拉的话。“我曾相信我会习惯的，”他承认，“我父亲就找到了有效的方法处理我母亲的情绪。但是经过三年了，我还是没有看到改变。”

“我依然爱你，史巴克，但我想这个问题已经让我们产生了距离。我们只是不合适——有时候感情就是这样。但我依然还想做你的朋友，如果你愿意的话。”

“我很希望我们能够维持我们的友谊——这…… **你** ——对我来说是非常重要的。”

乌乎拉微笑了。“那就这样了。我很高兴我们还可以做好朋友。要是连那都失去，我就真的无法承受了。”一颗泪珠滑下她的脸庞，她低头看着自己紧握的手。

史巴克伸出手接住了那滴泪。“悲伤的泪水。”他平静地说。

“也是喜悦的泪水，史巴克——为了我们特别的友谊。这对我意义太重大了。”


	8. 7

星历 2262.2

“远距感测器表明是一个科技先进的文明，可以与二十二世纪的地球相比。”

寇克起身走到科学操作台，凑到史巴克右肩站在他身后。“曲速技术？”

“确认。如果我们维持现在的航线，我预计他们将会在1.3小时内侦测到我们。”

“苏鲁，让我们改为只用脉冲动力；继续朝着同一个方向前进。”

史巴克旋转过椅子看着寇克走回他的坐席，等待进一步指令。他认出舰长的站姿是他权衡选择时采取的那种。

“舰长，现在已仅使用脉冲动力。”苏鲁确认道。

舰桥安静下来，只有涡轮电梯门滑开的声音打破沉默。史巴克不需要转身也知道那是医生。他很早就得知麦考伊对乘坐任何载具——不论是穿梭机还是太空飞船——都有股与生俱来的厌恶，这使得他对于任何变化都特别敏感，比如退出曲速。

“老骨头。”寇克对自己的朋友露出微笑。

“出事了？”

史巴克同样也学会了分辨医生的举止中更细致微妙的不同之处，鉴于两人时常进行辩论，这项能力十分能派上用场。这些话本身并不重，但是他身上有股与直截了当的问题不相吻合的紧张。

“我们可能遇到了初次接触的机会。我正往后拖，想决定该怎么处理。”

史巴克不对寇克的慎重感到奇怪。过去三回初次接触都遇到了敌意，其中两次导致船员死亡而上次寇克自己也快要负伤丧命。尽管这不可预知进而不可避免，他的舰长还是认为自己负有责任。

“我们就不能直接假装我们没看到他们吗？”麦考伊语气带着一丝希望问道。他和寇克很亲近，麦考伊的医术差点就没能救回自己的朋友这个事实给他带来了负面影响。在过去的3.6年内，寇克负伤六次，其中两次重伤，但没有一回像上次那样离死亡如此之近。

“老骨头，我们必须这么做。”寇克回答道，他握上友人的手臂捏了捏，“这是我们的任务。”他接着一转椅子面向通讯官，“乌乎拉，召集所有高级船员在十五分钟内到第二简报室。史巴克，给我你所能搜集的所有关于这颗星球还有其居民的数据。”

“吉姆，我只是不想又要给你包扎罢了。你每次下去一个新的星球，我的压力值都要爆表。你是要害死我。”

寇克露出灿烂的笑容。“我知道，老头，但你这不是心甘情愿的吗？”

麦考伊俯下身以便更小声说话，仿佛要和对方分享某些至理名言。尽管对方压低了声音耳语，瓦肯人的耳朵还是灵敏得能够听见。“混球。”

寇克的笑声追着医生进入涡轮电梯。

史巴克把精力转而投入到数据收集上，双手在操作台上飞舞把指令传给科学部门的成员。他本可以自己轻易完成，但他在任务初期觉察到把任务委派给他的组员不仅能精进他们的技能，而且让他们参与这种任务准备工作也似乎可以让他们保持动力。

他把一半精力投入到自己的任务上，另一半则用于思考寇克和麦考伊之间的友谊。一开始，他对两人之间的无礼程度大为惊讶，但是他很早就习惯了，理解这是他们友谊中基本的一部分。有一次寇克告诉了他两人如何初次相遇的故事，考虑到那场古怪的遭遇似乎是如何让他们结交，他明白这两个男人就这样以此为基础建立起了友谊。

在他和他们紧密工作的这些年里，他慢慢了解到这两个男人都是伪装高手，都在外面摆出与他们真实自我相悖的表象。直到寇克第一次严重受伤，史巴克才见到医生小心翼翼隐藏在他粗鲁外壳之下真心关怀他人的天性。乌乎拉给了他更进一步的见解，解释这很可能是一种故意不让别人变得太亲近从而可能伤害到他的防御机制。史巴克意识到如果是这种情况，医生必定远比他以为的还要敏感。

而另一方面，寇克喜欢散发出一种自傲与开朗的气场，但即使是两人最初共事的那些日子里，史巴克也曾感受到他的舰长怀疑自己作为出色指挥官的才能。开展任务刚过一年没多久，寇克便开始犹犹豫豫地在下棋时说出自己的担忧——他们安静的象棋博弈从大食堂转移到了两人其中之一的舱房——向他寻求对自己职责表现的反馈。

史巴克发觉他庆幸自己在担任学院导师的那些年里学会了以良性方式向人类提出批评反馈的技巧，令他们能够从中学习而不是丧失自信。对他来说这可谓是一次困难的学习过程，因为他在瓦肯上亲身经历的反馈通常都是不留情面直截了当。情绪反应显然不是他们关心的事情。

这就是他们两人友情的开端，和舰长与医生之间的截然不同。乌乎拉在母亲去世并从地球回来后不久就结束了他们之间的亲密关系，从那时起他便和寇克一起度过大部分不执勤的时间。

就正如寇克拥有麦考伊和他这样两个截然不同的朋友，他也有舰长和乌乎拉两个同样差异巨大的朋友。在她结束他们的性亲密关系后——实话说让他松了口气——他在这段时间里开始感激他们透过友谊维持的亲近程度。他们找到了办法继续两人之间的联系中他感到最为舒适的部分，而且他持续定期寻求她的陪伴。

史巴克和寇克走进简报室的时候，整个房间里都充满了干劲。史巴克想把他的小组发给他的所有数据都收集起来进行初步分析，寇克落在后面等他了。寇克坐上平时他在桌子一端的位置，史巴克在他右手边与麦考伊对坐。

“好嘞大家，看来这一回又是初次接触了。史巴克？”

“这是颗M级星球，转轴斜角为五度使全年出现季节性变化，尽管这意味着温度比地球要冷一些，范围从赤道人口稀疏地区的十摄氏度到极点的负一百一十摄氏度。初步数据显示这是一个和平社会，现在或他们的历史上没有出现任何大规模杀伤性武器的迹象。”

“这可是值得庆贺的事情，”安全主管说道，“我们的分析显示不存在任何种类的武器，甚至没有个人使用的——至少没有任何我们认识的。”

“疾病？”寇克问道。

“没有任何我们不知道以及不能免疫的，”麦考伊确认道，“他们显然还没有找到病毒性感染的治疗方法——我们可以帮助他们解决那个问题。”

“你怎么知道？”寇克问道，好奇心起。

“从他们大气层中的病毒影响范围得知——地球上的科学家在一个半世纪前搞清楚之后，那里就少了很多那些小东西。”

“小东西？”寇克露出明亮的笑容。麦考伊的脸又阴沉了下来，于是史巴克抓住机会继续提供分析里的数据。

“种族是类人类——”

“留存者？”寇克打断他。

“很有可能，舰长。”史巴克肯定道。

“留存者是什么东西或者什么人？”史考特问道，“我从来都没有听说过。”

“我们对他们知之甚少，”史巴克解释道，“我们相信他们是一个几千年前访问过地球的古老外星种族，从地球上带走了一些人类样品。他们接着把这些人类播种在其他拥有类地行星的星系里。无人知晓他们为什么这样做，但是这的确解释了为何存在如此多不同的类人种族。”

“我倒是确实想过这个问题。”史考特认可道。

“确实，考虑到与其他有人居住的星系距离极其遥远，这颗行星进化出类人种族的统计学可能性是0.046%。这十分有可能是得到播种的行星之一。”

“我们知道他们长什么样子吗？”麦考伊问道。

“确实知道，我的一名组员截获了类似地球老旧电视广播的传输信号。根据我们所处的这个距离，这些图像约有六十年老。”按下按钮之后，他们面前的屏幕便亮了起来，出现一套精选出来的图像展示一些与人类拥有类似五官的人，他们苍白的皮肤微微带上些淡蓝色而且完全没有毛发。他们说话时声音像是唱歌。

“有没有可能掌握他们的语言？”寇克问乌乎拉。

“我正在着手，舰长。”乌乎拉立刻回答，“史巴克早前把广播提供给了我，我一直在调整宇宙翻译器破解他们的语言。我想我快成功了。”

“干得好——如果我们能够互相理解的话接触就轻松太多了。等你破解了他们的语言，就马上开始发送标准初次接触信息，一旦得到回复，我们就开始接手。在此之前我们继续停留在后方——我不想引起任何潜在恐慌。”寇克扫视了一遍简报室，“还有什么问题吗？”

没有任何问题出现，于是所有人回到他们的工作站开始寇克口中的‘等待游戏’。

+

“你们好，联邦生物。”寇克、史巴克、乌乎拉和麦考伊站在星球总统及其代表面前时翻译器卡卡顿顿地说道，“我的联系词是法里奥，我是我人民的 **代言人/代表人** 。我们欢迎 **你们朋友** 来到查多利。”法里奥说这些话的时候全程都把手向外伸凑到嘴边，仿佛他在大喊想让别人听见。

他们全都穿着极地御寒装备，因为查多利人居住的温度远远低于人类标准，显然是更加偏好接近冰冻的温度。

寇克模仿那个古怪的姿势。“你们好，法里奥。我是詹姆斯·寇克，联邦星舰进取号的舰长。这些是我的船员——史巴克大副，麦考伊医生还有乌乎拉通讯官。我们和平而来。”

法里奥放下双手。“欢迎詹姆斯 **船员同伴** 。我感受到强大的 **友谊联结** 。”

寇克转向史巴克，扬起了眉毛。“我想查多利星上的人拥有类似于贝塔索人的共情能力。”

法里奥再次举起了双手。“你们不能够 **感受/领会/感知** 到你们的 **联结友人** ？”他问的时候翻译器再一次磕磕巴巴地想为他用的词‘可安’找到一个合适的翻译。

“星际联邦里有一些种族，”寇克回答道，“他们能够……‘可安’……但是我的船员里没有人能。史巴克是瓦肯人，他能够凭借肢体接触理解他人的想法和感情。因为他的种族非常重视隐私也尊重他人的隐私，所以他会回避身体接触。”

法里奥走向史巴克，再一次举起他的双手。“你的外貌不同。你更加难 **可安** 。”

“作为瓦肯人，我控制自己的情感，将逻辑置于一切之上。”

“然而你的情感并没有控制到无法形成紧密 **友谊联结** 的地步。你和你在这里的每一位 **船员同伴** 都有强大的 **纽带/链接/联系** 。”翻译器再一次找不到适合翻译‘格雷尔’的词语。

这可不是史巴克情愿公开探讨的信息，特别是在麦考伊面前，因为他从来没有让医生知道自己有多重视他，不论是在工作上还是在私底下。他动用意志力维持与法里奥的眼神接触，与此同时他能感觉到麦考伊估量的目光凝聚在他身上。

“你是正确的。”史巴克平静地认同道，“我们远离家园的时候， **格雷尔** 是一起工作生活的重要部分。”

法里奥从小队中退开。“我们都同意你们所提出的友谊是真诚的，我们希望能从你们身上了解更多事情。”

+

寇克把他的车移到了顶层接着往后一坐。这一步棋完全不合逻辑，而且不符合史巴克相信寇克正计算的任何一种潜在战略。

“你要知道，下去的那四个人是我们纯粹是侥幸。本来有可能是我和吉奥托，或者你科学小组里的人……又或者说真的是其他任何人，而这样他们就不会感知到我们之间的 **格雷尔** ——那种联系。鉴于我们并不知道他们之间的那种共情连接和联结有多么重要——几乎就像是个蜂巢心理——这原本有可能会是种完全不同的结果。”

“由于查多利人中不存在可辨识的等级制度，我提议用‘集体意识’这个词语描述会更加准确。法里奥只不过是个没有自身实权的代言人。强大的互联性和共情能力解释了他们为何是个没有战争历史的和平种族。遇到新文明时，我确信这些微妙差异通常在初次接触中遭到忽略。”史巴克移动他的主教，对寇克的车构成威胁。

“唔，至少我们这次做对了。这是我的第一次友好初次接触，我可是相当自豪。”

史巴克回想起来了，友好初次接触又完成了寇克遗愿清单里的一项。“有鉴于查多利两颗临近行星上丰富的二锂矿藏，我相信按照他们的话来说，你将会受到派克上将的高度赞扬。”

“你这该不会是在讽刺我吧？”

“只不过是务实，吉姆。这次接触将会引来广泛关注——既有那些真正重视星际舰队任务的人，也有政治家。”

“史巴克，你知道人们确实担忧万一联邦疆域内的二锂矿源耗尽，我们就没有办法抵抗敌人保护自己。你不能怪政治家们把持久矿源放在首位。”

“我不怪他们；我只不过是承认他们不同而且不必要与我们一致的隐藏动机。”

“话说回来，你和麦考伊之间的那个什么 **格雷尔** 是怎么回事？”寇克问道，岔开话题，“史巴克，你一直在瞒着我吗？”

史巴克摆出一副他知道寇克会认为是愤慨的表情。“我相信他感知到了我对麦考伊作为一名称职医生的尊敬。”

寇克露出灿烂的笑容。“称职医生？见鬼了，我真希望老骨头能听到你说那句话。他很可能会用无针注射器往你身上打些恶劣又超痒的东西。”

在过去的这一年里，他们两人相处时涌现出了各种无伤大雅的调侃。他知道寇克非常清楚地意识到他对麦考伊的医术其实评价有多么高，也知道对方同时意识到了他们两人在寇克身受重伤病危数日时心照不宣达成的‘休战协议’。

不知为何史巴克知道寇克在思考法里奥在他们之间感知到的其他东西。在后面的会议里，查多利人说到了他和寇克之间的紧密联结，一份史巴克几乎从未向自己承认过的联结。他意识到他们越来越亲密已经有段时间，但是拒绝对其本质进行分析。从法里奥的话来看，不管他们之间共享的是什么，显然都是双向的。

可能更叫人惊讶的——至少是对寇克和他而言——是法里奥强调了麦考伊和娜尤塔之间的 **格雷尔** 。

“史巴克，我能问你一些私人的问题吗？”

“你可以问，但提醒你我不一定选择作答。”寇克少数几次问他那个问题时这都是他的标准答案。然而时至今日，他从来没有拒绝过回答。

“你和娜尤塔仍然在一起吗？我是指……你懂的，她还是不是你女朋友？”

比起‘男朋友’，‘女朋友’这个词可能拥有更多含义，因为人们常常将之用于描述柏拉图关系。寇克显然一直在思考法里奥对他们的共同朋友所说的话，因而合理确定他能正确理解寇克的问题。他希望可以确定对方能完全理解自己的答案，不留下模棱两可之处。

“我明白你正在问娜尤塔和我是不是维持着亲密关系，答案是不。八个月前那就结束了，虽然如此我们仍继续重视我们的友谊。”

“我挺有把握的，只不过你们还是会在一起度过不执勤的时间。我不会问你们为什么结束这方面的关系，但是我很高兴那没有阻止你们继续当朋友。我可以告诉你，那可不是常态——老骨头的经历才比较正常。”

尽管医生几乎和史巴克一样强烈保护自己的隐私也很少谈到自己的私生活，他却知道对方离婚闹得很僵而且麦考伊在学院的时候鲜少能探望自己的女儿。医生在纳拉达号事件里的贡献得到宣传并接任联邦旗舰的首席医官后，情况明显改善了。

“所以……”寇克说道，把他的国王往右边走了一格，“……那就让我开始想老骨头和娜尤塔到底一直在瞒着我们些什么，还是说你知道些我不知道的事情？”

“我相信我知道很多你不知道的事情，”史巴克没能忍住这句话，引得寇克笑起来，“虽然如此，我并没有觉察到他们之间有任何亲密关系。也许那只是种吸引。”

寇克露出明亮的笑容。“我想我得去灌醉老骨头了。”他把他的女王往下移了一层。

“难道这不是种获得情报的欺诈手法？如果医生想和你谈谈，那么当然不需要你的介入他也会这么做。”

“我以前也那么想，但是认识了他这么多年，我明白到他只是觉得很难开口聊私事。但那不是说他不想聊，他只是不知道该 **怎么做** 。喝醉酒给他借口‘放手’，接着事后他就可以把事情怪罪到多管闲事的老友害他一时失常。”

“你是怎么发现这件事的？”史巴克说出自己的疑惑。

“我第一次遇到他。我跟你说过河边穿梭飞船的故事，对吧？他坐下来的时候就已经挺醉了——然后还继续从随身酒壶里喝了更多。他直接告诉我他的婚姻结束了等等事情，接着绝口不再提直到他又喝得酩酊大醉。没花多久我就看出了规律。”

随着史巴克研究棋盘，他对这狡诈的策略感到微微愤慨。“而采取这种方法——事后对你们的友谊没有造成任何影响？”

“没有咧。我们过后从来没有直接讨论那些事，好让我们可以假装从来没有发生过。只是之后他经常会说一些话，而我能听明白完全是因为我知道那些事，所以他是在以一种委婉曲折的方式默默承认我们聊过。关键是……我自己也差不多是这样，而他会用同样的方法撬开我的嘴巴。所以这方法是互通的。”

史巴克移动他的主教准备将军的时候沉思那个概念。寇克确实真的极少主动提起自己的个人信息。除了大概知道寇克的成长过程并不美好之外，他对寇克的童年一无所知。话又说回来，他自己也没有分享太多私事。

“由于酒精对瓦肯人没有影响，这个方法对我不会有效果。”这是最接近于史巴克乐意说出口的话，允许寇克知道如果舰长有兴趣的话，他愿意多敞开一些。然而，他绝不想鼓励寇克为了得到回应摄入酒精。

寇克研究了棋盘一分钟，接着用他的车吃掉了史巴克的主教。“那么，什么方法 **会** 有效果？”

“我就让你自己去探索出正确的方式了。”史巴克把他的女王往下移了两层，“将军，吉姆。”

寇克对他露出灿烂的笑容。“我想你确实是赢了我。”


End file.
